Reprimand
by Twilit Smash Nova
Summary: "...Even the gods caused more trouble than they desired." No human has a flawless record. *Contains mild violence*


**Author's Note: ****This takes place during Chapter One of _Fire Emblem: Gaiden_. If you've played it, you can probably guess which part of Sofia our little group were at. The classes of Cliff, Grey and Robin are based on my second playthrough of the game which I have recently finished (albeit my first time in ALL English, so I was still lost at the beginning). ****So don't come crying to me about how Cliff should be a mage or something :P**

* * *

"Look at those rocks. Man, they're enormous!"

The small party took in the sight of the rocky valley. Robin continued to narrate his wonder rather loudly as he pointed at the towering cliff faces.

"Gee. Hey Cliff, are you this amazing?"

His addressee turned to face Robin, a mixture of innocence and puzzlement on the mercenary's face. "Pardon?"

"Are you this amazing?" Robin flung his arms out at the rocks.

Cliff's expression turned from confused to comprehending to one of displeasure. "As a matter of fact, I'm not, _Bird_."

"Hey!"

Alm, Grey and the newly recruited cleric Silk laughed jovially as Cliff and Robin began a battle of wits. The overseer Luka kept his eyes on their path ahead, keeping his guard up unlike the more juvenile party members.

"You lot are making an awful lot of noise," Luka commented airily, shooting a look at Robin and Cliff in particular. "May I remind you that we are in a valley, and any noise we make could carry further than we would like."

"Aw, relax Gramps," Robin remarked, earning himself a scowl in return.

"I am not that old."

"It's all relative."

"And you are not that young. You are all recruits who should be maintaining mature behaviour in the midst of a war."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Alm exclaimed. "We're haven't even reached Liberation Headquarters yet. Not to mention we were able to rescue Silk!" He patted the girl on the shoulder and she smirked shyly.

"Those bandits were only the beginning," Luka said darkly. "You have no idea what Dozer's army is like. I have seen fellow men slaughtered mercilessly by his troops, so you had better be careful."

The five grew uneasily silent as Luka turned his gaze away, resuming his watch for any rogue enemies. They walked on, exchanging only a few words here and there. However, they soon became restless, and Grey eventually broke the tension.

"It's getting a little cloudy," he blurted. The other four, excluding Luka, looked at him in surprise.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Cliff asked, staring warily overhead.

"I would like it to," Silk sighed.

"Then the valley would flood," Robin argued.

The next thing that happened sent the group into a terrified frenzy. Out of nowhere, an arrow embedded itself into the ground, dangerously close to Silk. She screamed and backpedaled, accidentally crashing into Alm and nearly causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"What in the…" Robin squeaked, searching frantically for their assailant.

"Everybody, there's no time to get properly equipped," Alm commanded, remembering that he was currently only armoured in his shoulder guards and breastplate. "Get into a defensive position. Cliff, Grey, Robin, surround Silk! Luka and I will venture further."

Said trio huddled around Silk, facing outwards. Cliff and Robin drew their weapons.

"Alm, stay on guard," Luka advised as he scanned the rock face for any sign of the enemy. A horrible battle cry sounded from the walls, reverberating around the valley. Two thieves emerged from their hiding places, descending the cliff face to advance on the group.

"Where is the archer?" Alm cried, steeling himself. "None of these guys has a bow."

"There he is!" Silk shrieked, pointing shakily towards a certain ledge. The other five spotted the archer nestled on the rocky shelf, pointing his bow towards the four that were grouped together. "He's aiming for us!"

The enemy archer let loose a second arrow, but Cliff bravely halted its path towards the healer. It bounced harmlessly off his shoulder armour.

"That was close," the mercenary breathed in relief.

"Silk and your group, do as much as you can about the archer," Alm yelled. "Luka and I will handle this lot." He charged at the group with his sword in hand. Luka had no time or reason to object, so he followed the younger fighter into the fray.

The two bandits were armed with small axes and clad in weak leather armour. They advanced as a unit, mustering their force into one larger entity.

Alm suddenly darted away from them, hoping to fracture their attention. They both fixed their eyes on him, disregarding Luka for a moment.

The moment was enough. The hardened soldier Luka swiftly advanced on the duo, defeating one of them immediately and causing the other one to retreat back. The brigand watched on in horror as the other collapsed in a heap.

Alm took this opportunity to attack the second thief, swinging his sword wide. The bandit was able to block his initial swing, but Alm quickly sliced the blade in another direction, ending the thief's life.

Then the archer let his arrow loose. It sailed through the air towards Silk once more. Cliff threw himself into the projectile's path again, but this time he wasn't so fortunate.

"Aaagh!" Cliff nearly collapsed as the arrow picked a spot just below his armour and drove into his shoulder. Silk suppressed a terrified scream and rushed to his aid, immediately beginning a recovery spell on the wounded mercenary.

"Steady now," the healer said, her voice quavering. She struggled to ignore the red liquid that seeped from the wound.

"Oh no," Alm muttered in horror, dashing towards Silk and the injured Cliff.

The cleric turned her head. Cliff took this opportunity- while Silk wasn't looking- to yank the arrow out. He cut short another howl of agony and gritted his teeth as he caught the healer's attention.

"No, Alm," Silk said firmly. "I-I can tend to this."

The fighter in question stared at the group with a knot in his stomach. He gulped and said, "If you can handle it, I'll leave you to it." He suddenly turned and began making his way back to Luka's side.

"We've got them covered," Grey yelled supportively to Alm. "We won't let them become sitting ducks!"

Alm nodded, before stopping next to the more experienced soldier.

"There are more coming," he reported grimly. He motioned towards further down the pass, this time pointing out five more leather-armoured bandits rushing towards them.

Silk got to work, trying to disregard her panic so she could concentrate properly. "Y-You guys will have to cover me," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

"You can't move at all, right?" Robin asked nervously, fidgeting with his bow. He took a badly aimed shot at the enemy archer. "So we won't be able to back up against the wall below the archer."

"There might be more brigands," Grey said, sending a fireball at one of the thieves to assist Alm and Luka, but missing his target. "So we'd be cornered."

"I should not be too long," Silk reassured the others, resting the end of her staff lightly on Cliff's armour, close to the wound.

"You clearly do not know who I am," Luka roared fiercely at the thieves. His taunt startled the enemy party, allowing Alm to take one down. Luka followed and defeated a second. Grey shot another helpful fireball at the group, finishing off a third and scattering the remaining pair.

"Retreat!" one thief hollered to his partner. The two singed bandits made a break for it, attempting to escape the wrath of Alm and Luka. The two fighters scared them off with a fearsome show of their weapons as the thieves disappeared around the valley's bend.

After recovering for a moment, Alm said to his allies, "How is the archer?"

"He's still having a go at Silk," Robin replied, sending another arrow and barely missing his target. His opponent retaliated with another arrow, but Grey had also thrown a fireball at the archer at the same moment, reducing the arrow to ashes on its way. It hit the archer, causing him to lose his balance with a scream and fall forward over the high ledge. He hit the hard ground and laid still.

Silk's head shot up as she finished her spell, watching the archer plummet with a horrified look on her face. "Is it over?" she asked, silently begging for it to be so.

"I'll make sure those bandits aren't bringing reinforcements," Alm said, heading towards the bend in the road where the burnt thieves had retreated.

"Wait," Luka exclaimed futily. He shook his head and started to follow the youth, but a cry for help from behind him grabbed his attention.

Alm rounded the bend and skidded to a stop. "Whoa!"

In the middle of the pass stood a mercenary, clad in tougher armour than the other thieves. Was he an accomplice?

The turquoise-haired fighter charged at the enemy mercenary. His opponent assumed a confident stance.

_I have the feeling this guy will be harder than the rest._

Alm attempted a sweeping cut at the mercenary, but his attack was swiftly blocked, and he had to switch to the defensive as his opponent returned the favour.

Three blocks later, the fighter tried to stab the mercenary in the abdomen. His attack was dodged and the mercenary slammed his sword's pommel into Alm's side, winding him. The stunned fighter was barely able to dodge a powerful slice that was aimed for his neck. Alm kicked at the mercenary, tripping the bandit. He readied a ground-bound ending blow, but the downed one rolled out of the way and swept his leg underneath Alm, causing him to fall as well.

As Alm dropped, the mercenary rose and attacked. Alm moved quickly to avoid a fatal blow, but was not swift enough to avoid a deep slash into his unprotected thigh. He cried out.

He remained on the dirt as the mercenary attacked again, this time getting lodged into a sword lock with the other. Alm grunted and shook in pain and effort, determined not to lose.

_I can't keep this up... for much... longer._

With a sudden denial of his possible fate, his energy renewed in a rush and he pushed hard against the mercenary's blade with a ragged yell. Alm's opponent stumbled back in surprise as the fighter rose again, clutching his sword tightly and glaring at the mercenary.

"Tough guy, eh?" the anonymous mercenary asked maliciously with a sinister grin.

"How about you?" Alm growled. Then he flew at his enemy with his sword raised high. The mercenary blocked the attack again and swung at Alm's injured leg, but the weapon was halted by the opposing blade along the way. Alm swiftly punched the mercenary in the face, forcing him to the ground.

He wouldn't fall for the same trick again. The fighter stabbed at one of his enemy's legs, but narrowly missed. He stepped back as the mercenary hastily regained his footing. He thrusted forward, aiming for the mercenary's chest, but his target dodged and unleashed a powerful sword slash. Its force ripped Alm's sword from his grip and sent it clattering away to the side.

Alm started in shock and just managed to miss a fatal stab from the mercenary. He dove for his weapon, skidding along the dirt for a moment but successfully grabbing it once more.

When he looked up, the mercenary was upon him once more, readying a downward strike. Alm was faster and swung at the mercenary, causing the other to switch to the defensive and once again become engaged in a battle of might.

_Where are you, Luka?_ the fighter thought frantically as he finally felt his strength begin to wane, the mercenary's blade creeping closer to his neck. He saw a triumphant sneer on his enemy's face.

Alm's previous wound suddenly manifested itself in a savage sting of agony. He inhaled sharply, knowing that he wouldn't be able to bare the pain much longer. His stamina was draining and only a miracle would save him now.

"Say goodbye," the mercenary hissed, straining to end the sword lock once and for all.

Alm coughed weakly, still holding on to the few seconds he had before he would become insignificant to the world.

"Raaargh!"

The turquoise-haired fighter thought this was his herald to death.

It was not.

The mercenary no longer wore the sickening look on his face. Instead, he was slumping forward, impaled right through the back with a certain soldier's lance. Alm stared at the figure behind the fallen mercenary, dumbfounded, but rolled out of the way when the person withdrew his weapon from the bandit's body and the corpse crumbled to the ground.

"L-L-Luka," Alm stammered, stuck on the spot in overwhelming relief.

Neither of them spoke, staring at each other and wondering what to say.

"... Thanks," Alm breathed awkwardly, getting to his feet and doubling over as his leg began to throb again.

Luka was silent and tense, but reached forward to give the fighter a helping hand. He grunted as he lifted Alm's arm to lay across his shoulders and the younger's weight was unloaded onto the soldier.

Alm hung his head in exhaustion and tried to ignore his pain. Luka remained wordless as he assisted Alm in limping back to their party.

As soon as they rounded the bend, the duo was spotted by the other four, and the little group rushed to their side.

"Crud!" Robin exclaimed, staring in horror at Alm's wound. "What happened to you?"

"Oh dear," Cliff mumbled, looking over the injured and bedraggled Alm in deep concern.

"My goodness," Grey stepped forward to assist Luka. Alm didn't raise his head, but exhaled loudly and accepted the mage's support.

Silk stared at Alm, shattered by his condition. Setting her eyes on the wounded was a new experience for her. The cleric was speechless before she remembered that she could help him.

"Let me," she whispered, nearly choking on her terror that threatened to be released. She gripped her staff and moved forward to commence another spell.

The silent fighter looked up slightly. He caught Silk's gaze and attempted to comfort her with a smile, but grimaced as his leg burned again. The girl gasped softly and hovered the tip of her staff next to Alm's thigh, regulating her breathing and calming down to focus.

The others watched as the staff glowed with healing magic. They watched, speechless, for several minutes as Silk worked her spell. Then, the end of the process was marked by a quick dazzle of light.

Alm was the first to move, slowly but steadily regaining his balance without Luka or Grey's support. Silk looked up, followed by the rest as they marvelled at Alm's recovery.

The fighter was still disheveled and dusty, but otherwise he appeared absolutely fine. For a long time he was silent. Then he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by an immensely displeased Luka.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," he snapped, glaring at the fighter. Alm made eye contact with him and immediately wanted to look away. "Battle is not the time for showing off."

Alm began to stutter something out, but Luka interrupted once more with greater ferocity.

"What in Mila's name were you thinking? Did you really think you could take on that mercenary alone- not fully armoured as well!

"You're lucky I got to you just in time. Another bandit came to harass this lot," he jerked a thumb at the other four, "and I had to make sure everything was alright, while you charged off without a second thought!"

The fighter struggled not to hang his head in shame right in front of the older soldier.

"In the future, don't make me doubt your ability as a leader."

This final statement stung fiercely and Alm nearly flinched. Taking his grandfather Mycen's spot as the potential leader of the Liberation Army meant nearly everything to him as of recently. Any prospect of failure might carry over to the future of the whole of Sofia, if the Army was unable to find another person to fill the vital position.

It shook him and filled him with anger at himself- and Luka. However he remained speechless and turned away from the group, leading the way through the valley and prompting the others to resume their journey.

*.*.*.*.*

Alm sat alone, watching the fire die and be replaced by the dark quilt of night. The others were sleep, but he remained perturbed by the earlier incident. He was still plagued by the sense of bleakness that had attached itself to him.

The fire continued to crackle on, steadily weakening as the minutes went by. Alm shuddered as a cold zephyr slipped past.

Something nearby moved and he stood up abruptly.

"It's just me," a meek voice proclaimed. The cleric Silk was soon in range of the fire's light and Alm visibly relaxed. "You're still awake, Alm."

He grunted softly in acknowledgement and nodded, sitting back down on the ground. He watched Silk walk over and crouch down next to him.

"Are you thinking about what happened today?"

"I'm sorry," Alm apologised weakly. "About that... I'm keeping you awake as well."

"That's not your fault. It was my choice to get up."

"But I made a terrible mistake today that could have ended in disaster... Do you think Luka is right about doubting my capability as the leader of the Liberation Army?"

He fell silent and waited ruefully for an answer.

"I... can't say anything about leadership," Silk began softly, "but nobody is perfect. I bet that even your grandfather Mycen made a slip up in his younger days. We're all human. Even the gods caused more trouble than they desired."

Alm shook his hair out of his eyes and took in Silk's words.

"... You truly think that?" he asked.

"From here you can only go in the direction of improvement. Something good always rises from something unpleasant; in this case you can learn from your mistakes."

The fighter raised an eyebrow and allowed himself to grin. "If you say so..." He locked his gaze onto the shrinking fire. "I'll think about it."

"Don't hurt your head, though," Silk quipped. "We've still got a ways to get to HQ."

They both chuckled quietly, before the girl rose to her feet.

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Good night," Alm replied as she turned and melted into the shadows. He sat still for a few minutes more before realising that his head was drooping.

_Better get to sleep, _he thought, shaking himself alert lest he collapse on the spot. Alm looked over his shoulder at the now smouldering fire, before setting off for rest.

*.*.*.*.*

Alm and Silk weren't the only ones still awake.

Luka stared up at the top of the tent, his mind still meandering around the events of the day.

_Maybe I was a little harsh on him,_ he wondered.

_"In the future, don't make me doubt your ability as a leader."_

The soldier had seen the look on Alm's face when he had said that. The utterly crestfallen expression had lead him to believe for a moment that he had completely demoralised the youth. But from what he had seen the past few days, the grandson of Mycen possessed a strong, battle-worthy spirit. His lack of discipline was subtly evident in his swordplay, but he was also practical and calculating when needed.

A candidate for the position of leader with plenty of potential to back himself up, so to speak.

Which lead him back to his initial thoughts.

_Perhaps I said it too strongly, but he has to learn,_ Luka contemplated. _The path he seeks to take will require much commitment. Not everything will go as planned and he must accept that without taking it too deeply.  
_

He sighed. It was true that he was a battle-hardened soldier, but this was too much thinking, too late at night. He should be resting for the trials ahead.

_And I hope Alm is too._


End file.
